Addicted
by venerdi
Summary: A year after THE break-up happened, Draco is still heartbroken. Ginny is getting married to some ungod-like bloke, and Draco is invited to her wedding. Will Draco interrupt the ceremonies and reveal to Ginny that he's still in love with her or will he att
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Addicted

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary: ** A year after THE break-up happened, Draco is still heartbroken. Ginny is getting married to some unworthy and ungod-like bloke, and Draco is invited to her wedding. Will Draco interrupt the ceremonies and reveal to Ginny that he's still in love with her or will he attend and let Ginny be happy with her new life?

**Author's Note: **The song used in this story is Addicted by Simple Plan, as the title have so dearly implied. Thanks to my sis for searching the lyrics. This fic is the result of me being _addicted_ to the song. I just couldn't resist the temptation. Sorry! This fic is dedicated to all rockers out there and, of course, to whoever reads this crappy thing that I wrote.

* * *

"I'm sorry Ginny! I really am. I didn't mean to do any of this. Please don't leave me," pleaded Draco while blocking the doorway. 

"I'm sorry too, Draco; sorry that I'd ever thought that we'd work out. Can't you understand that we were never meant to be? Please move Draco. Just move," replied Ginny, almost tearfully. She threw her ring at him.

And Draco moved.

_I heard you're doin' ok_

_But I want you to know_

_I'm a dick_

_I'm addicted to you _

It had been a year since IT happened. Draco was still devastated and heartbroken over IT. He wasn't the same man anymore. He used to have a lot of things to do, a lot of hobbies to occupy himself with, and he didn't use to drink. But everything became the opposite. Now, he stares into space, thinking about her. Every time he sees a redhead, he sees her. In fact, everything was about her. Of course, he had tried dating other people, nice ladies at that, but they had all been mediocre compared to her. She was incomparable to anyone he'd dated for the past twelve months. He would also spend his nights in his flat, drinking to his heart's content. In the morning, there would be bottles of alcohol, and the type of liquor even varied everyday. And it wasn't just that. He also used to smile and laugh. The last time he smiled was, well, he couldn't remember the last time he smiled. He was a changed man indeed, and it was all because of a certain redhead who crushed his heart into smithereens. 

However, this particular redhead also known as Ginny survived the break-up pretty well, moved on, and found a new beau in a matter of months. They were about to get married in a week, actually. 

Draco had already drunk three bottles of Odgen's Old Firewhiskey , hence, he was already very tipsy, but he still couldn't get her out of his mind. "Why? Why didn't I go after her? I thought that she'd never forgive me, but I actually had a chance, an opportunity. Shit! I am so stupid and dim-witted! Why did I even have to hurt her like that? And now it's all coming back at me. She'll be married in a week or so....to him. I hope they'll be happy." A snort. "Yeah right, Draco. Dream on. As if you really like her to be happy with her life. You want her life with him to be a living hell just like yours," he said while trying to keep his eyes open. He was fingering the engagement ring he gave her. Sleep was already beckoning him, but he struggled to stay awake. "But you can never do that to her, Draco because you still love her." And that was the last said that night as he gave in to slumber's calling. 

_I can't pretend I don't care_

_When you don't think about me_

_Do you think I deserve this?_

_I tried to make you happy_

_But you left anyway_

A week ago, Draco attended a formal dinner in support for an organization giving humanitarian aid to refugees and victims of the war. It was just one of those events that socialites would attend to make them look good. In truth, he was hesitant to attend, nearly refusing the invitation, but it was for a good cause and he didn't want to be drunk that night. So he had attended. The evening was going by fairly well, and the food was delicious, not to say the least. He was just minding his own business and was eating his food quietly when he saw her. She was seated at the table adjacent to his. She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped green dress with her blazing, curly hair cascading down her back. 

'_God! Why is she here? Why the hell do I have to see her right now? Why does she have to look so gorgeous after all these months? And I had to look like a mound of shit tonight. Dammit! I have to stop staring at her like this, but she looks so beautiful, so lovely, elegant, dazzling, good-looking, attractive, so charming...I'm even running out of words to describe her beauty.'_

She was laughing at what the person next to her said as she ate her pot roast. And then, she turned and found Draco staring at her. _'Damn it! Why is he here? Why does he have to be so handsome and unflappable tonight? Like he's so untouchable. After all these months, he still looks so endearing. NO! I can't think about these things. I'm getting married in two weeks for crying out loud! I can't still be in love with Draco...not after all these months...after everything...'_

"Honey? Are you all right?" Ginny broke her stare and glanced at her fiancé, concern etched in his blue eyes.

"Yes, Damien. I'm all right," Ginny replied. She was having a hard time thinking if she should talk to Draco. After some minutes of consideration, she asked Damien a bit hesitantly, "Excuse me, dear. Is it all right if I talked to an old friend?" 

"Of course. I don't mind at all," Damien said while drinking his wine.

"I'll introduce you later when you're done eating, okay?" 

"Okay."

Ginny then stood up , straightened herself, and went to Draco's table. _'Oh my God! What am I doing? Why am I going to his table? Am I in my right mind?'_

Meanwhile, Draco was trying hard not to look at Ginny, and was becoming more interested in his food every few seconds. _'Bloody hell! She's coming here. Eat Draco. Pretend you don't see her. Act cool. Be nonchalant. Breathe.'_

Ginny was standing by his side already, and was finding the courage to talk to him after everything that happened. "Um...hello Draco," She said awkwardly while trying to keep her voice steady. It felt weird to say his name after all those months. Actually, it felt weird to see him again, but then again, there was the slight tinge of familiarity born out of the years they've been together. He was still as good-looking when they were dating. His hair was still as soft (she assumed) and as delicate. His skin still looked flawless. His eyes that were pools of mystery and passion were still the same. And those lips that gave her many pleasant memories were still the same.

Draco looked up, unperturbed. "Hello Virginia," he said coldly.

"I see you're doing fine."

_ 'If you only knew my misery and the hell that I'm in right now.'_ "I see you're doing fine yourself." 

Ginny sighed. She never knew that Draco'd moved on just like that. "I'm not going to beat around the bush," she said. "I'm getting married in two weeks....with Damien. He's sitting over there." Ginny pointed to their table. Damien was just finishing his dessert, an apple pie ala mode. She was waiting for Draco's reaction. Any indication probably....any sign. 

Nothing came.

Draco was speechless. He could not and would not believe that Ginny was getting married to some bloke. And it felt like a knife through his heart. His heart that was already crushed to the tiniest bits, and then, it was stepped on by this beautiful girl in front of him. 

"Well?" questioned Ginny.

"Well what? You're getting married in two weeks and what am I supposed to do about that? Jump for joy like a hysterical madman?" he answered icily.

"Well, I wanted to invite you to my wedding."

_I'm tryin' to forget that I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it and I need it_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never wanna do this again_

_Heartbreaker, heartbreaker, heartbreaker_

It was the worst night of her life. Actually, it was the second worst night of her life. Ginny had a fight with her fiancé about a very shallow reason. Damien was still mad that she'd invited HIM to their wedding. She knew deep down that Damien was afraid that Draco might steal her away from him. Well, considering the amount of stories Ginny told her fiancé about that certain platinum-haired fellow, who wouldn't? And because Ginny was afraid that Damien might do something drastic like breaking off the wedding, Ginny decided to go to Draco's house to cancel the invitation. Damien insisted that she owl HIM, but Ginny wanted to say everything to HIM in person...and she wanted to say her last and final goodbye.

The rain was pouring hard and the wind was blowing fiercely, thrashing everything in its way. The trees were swaying to the wind's movements and the air was chilly and nippy. The sky looked like a mass of coal, inky black and thunderous. Ginny was standing outside, clutching her cloak close to her body in an attempt to warm it. She was regretting her rash decision. She could've owled HIM, but no. She had to be obdurate and impulsive. _'Why oh why do I have to be so stubborn? I couldn't talk to him...alone. Or is he alone? Maybe there's some girl in there and they're doing indecent things right now. I should stop having these thoughts, and I should go back home now.'_ But before she could stop her damn hands (they had a mind of their own), she knocked three times into the mahogany door. 

_Since the day I met you and after all we've been through_

_Still a dick, I'm addicted to you_

_I think you know that it's true_

_I'd run a thousand miles to get you_

_Do you think I deserve this?_

_I tried to make you happy_

_I did all that I could just to keep you_

_But you left anyway_

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. 

Draco's eyes snapped open. His head was pounding as was the usual thing to happen when you've drunk a lot of alcohol. He was a bit disoriented, and he struggled to compose himself. He could hear the rain thundering outside, adding to his insufferable headache. 

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

_ 'Ugh! Who could that be? In the middle of the night? Honestly. Stupid hangover. Well, that's what you get for drinking too much.'_ Draco then stood up, wobbling a bit, and went to the door. He opened it slowly and said, "What is the matter? Can't you see it's the middle of the night and you go-" Draco was surprised, no, he was beyond surprised; he was shocked. Standing there in the rain, drenched from head to foot was Ginny Weasley. 

"Hello Draco. Look, can I go inside? It's very nippy here, you see."

_I'm tryin' to forget that I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it and I need it_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never wanna do this again_

_Heartbreaker, heartbreaker, heartbreaker_

"Wha- what are you doing here?" Draco said as he opened the door for his ex-fiancé.

"I'll tell you later. I really need a fire right now, and could I have a cup of coffee, please?" Ginny was shaking fiercely, and she was almost blue.

"Okay. Just sit over here while I make some coffee." Draco then pointed his wand at the fireplace and mumbled something. Flames erupted instantly, illuminating the whole room. He then went to the kitchen to prepare coffee.

"Gee, Draco. Since when was the last time you cleaned up in here?" Bottles, bottles, and more bottles of alcohol littered the whole living room. Ginny was having a hard time making her way to the high-backed leather chair by the fireplace. 

Draco came back to the living room, holding two cups of freshly-brewed coffee. "So, what are you doing here, if I may ask?" he asked while handing a cup to Ginny. 

"Well, you see, Damien had a difficult time absorbing the fact that I invited you to our wedding, so we had a fight a few hours ago, and because I was afraid he might cancel the wedding, I agreed that I should take back the invitation, meaning we decided you shouldn't come to the wedding," Ginny said carefully, choosing her words deftly. She was trying not to make it sound like he was the reason of their fight when he actually was. 

"Oh....I see," he replied, unruffled. "Well, I wasn't planning on attending anyway because you see, it would hurt like hell seeing you up there, getting married to this guy that I don't like, to say the least." A pause. " Actually, these past twelve months without you was hell. Every minute of it was... like walking on pieces of glass." Draco was avoiding Ginny's eyes and was staring in to the fire intensely. He mumbled the last two sentences, but she heard it nonetheless.

"Please don't tell me that. Don't tell me that," Ginny whispered, pleading. 

"Don't tell you what?" Draco turned around and was now looking at Ginny, his eyes narrowed to slits. "Don't tell you what I felt? What I still feel?" He was trying hard not to lose his composure. "You left me... Just like that," he said as he snapped his fingers. 

Ginny was breathing hard. "It hurt like hell too, you know. I gathered all my willpower just to leave you. Didn't you ever think that it was very difficult for me to leave you?" She was now near to tears. "I loved you, Draco. I loved you..."

"Well, I still love you. No, scrap that. I'm _in_ love with you! And it doesn't make any difference, does it? Because you're getting married!" 

Silence.

"Do you love him?" Draco asked carefully, knowing what the answer might be and hoping that it wasn't what he thought it would be. 

"Yes...I- I love him...wi- with all my heart," she lied as she turned her eyes away from him.

_How long will I be waiting?_

_Until the end of time_

_I don't know why I'm still waitin'_

_I can't make you mine_

"If you really love him...with all your heart, then why can't you look me in the eye?" Draco questioned. He knew that she wasn't exactly telling the truth. He could see it in her brown eyes.

"Fine then," she said as she looked at Draco straight in the eye. _'Why do you do this, Draco? Why do you have to make things so difficult?....This is going to hurt like crazy, but I can't risk everything...I can't risk my life right now...I can't...risk getting hurt'_ Ginny took a deep breath and said, "I love Damien, and I am going to marry him in a week. I can't live without him." 

That was the answer that Draco dreaded the most. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, but he still accepted it. He wanted Ginny to be happy with her life. "Ginny...I know that I've been hard to deal with, which I suppose is the reason why you left me, and it really hurt like hell. When you left me, I was so devastated and I felt stupid for not going after you," he said while sipping his coffee. "And if you think that I've moved on that well, you're wrong. I've been drinking hard, and that's where the bottles came from. I'm not telling you this just to get you back, well, if the situation was a week ago then I would probably. I never expected to see you again as a matter of fact. And when I saw you last week, it was a shock. I never saw you that happy, and I want you to be happy. So, if what's-his-name makes you happy, I won't attend your wedding, and you'll never see me again." 

"Draco..."

"Don't Ginny. If you really love...Damien, just go and leave me alone," Draco whispered. It was very hard for him to let her go, but he loved her very much, and although he knew he'd just go back to...drinking afterwards, at least he knew that Ginny was happy and that would help him move on. 

Ginny stood up slowly, thinking carefully if her decision was right. It took every ounce of willpower for her to walk towards the door, to not run back to Draco. And it took every bit of dignity not to cry and tell Draco that she still love him with all her heart, with all her being. There were already tears running down her face. 

"Goodbye, Draco..." Ginny then closed the door and apparated to her flat. 

_I'm tryin' to forget that I'm addicted to you_

_But I want it and I need it_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never wanna do this again_

_Heartbreaker, heartbreaker...._

Draco cried the whole night, hoping that his decision was right. Tomorrow he would send her a gift, telling her that he wished her happiness. And the day after tomorrow, he would try to move on...

_I'm addicted to you, Heartbreaker..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't know if the lyrics were appropriate for the story. I hope it was. Anyway, I know the characters were very OOC. Sorry about that! I know that Draco wouldn't usually cry, but hey, he lost someone he loved. I guess anyone who lost their loved one to another person would cry. :c

And actually, this ficlet is a result of having a stubbed toe that bled for quite some time. I tried to use the pain that I felt to write this story. Well, I had a lot of pain to endure. Can you believe that my sisters and my cousin even stepped on that toe? So, yeah, had a lot of pain going on there. :s If you would like to review or condemn my fic, just press the button down there and condemn away. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Addicted**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 

**Author's Note: **I know I said in the first chapter that it's _The End_, but this chapter has been gnawing at me for the past couple of weeks. I couldn't stand that Ginny chose Damien over Draco, so I wrote this chapter. Hope you like it.

Thanks to...

Isis: you reviewed again! And you haven't written anything yet!

chocopie: thanks for the compliment!

Prissy Gray: thank you for your suggestion, but I'd already thought about the second chapter before you reviewed. But I am going to use Swing Swing for another story. It's going to be D/G. And yes, I also disliked _The End._ ^_^

vanns: thanks for reviewing. :p Don't worry. They'll end up with each other.

On with the story...

* * *

It was the day before her wedding, and Draco couldn't help but feel restless. All throughout the past two weeks, ever since the morning after their encounter, he felt helpless and feeble. He didn't know why, but he couldn't accept the fact that he just let her go for the second time already. He thought he had already sorted out his feelings, but he was wrong. He found himself wanting to attend her wedding and stop the ceremonies if the need arises. He needed her, but he couldn't do anything. He respected her decision, and if that's what she wants, he'd let her go, even if he had to forget her....even if he had to go away. 

Draco was pacing in his living room, convincing himself that what he was doing or rather what he was about to do was right. He had circles under his eyes, and he hadn't eaten properly for the past days. He hadn't slept well either, tossing and turning every night of the last two weeks, slumber claiming him when the first traces of the morning were visible. He had weighed his options, thought through them carefully, and he had made his decision. It wasn't an easy one to make, but he had to do it for her sake and his. And his resolve to carry out his choice was amplified as he read the newspaper that morning. 

It was a simple article, merely stating the what, when, where, and who:

**_Cartwright-Weasley Nuptials_**

_ On Saturday, September 20, Damien Cartwright, son of a business mogul, and Virginia Weasley, daughter of the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, will say their vows to each other in their much-anticipated wedding to be held at one of the famous Golden Snitch Hotel's ballrooms. The reception is to take place there also, with celebrity guests attending such as Harry Potter, some famous quidditch players, famous tycoon associates of the groom's father, and Albus Dumbledore. _

_ The bride's dress was designed by Madame Selena Reyes herself, the owner of the famous dress and robes shop, Sleek. While the groom's dress robes were shipped straight from Paris, France._

_When asked if they were both excited about the wedding, both Mr. Cartwright and Miss Weasley gushed, happiness and love clear in their eyes._

_"Oh, we're both so excited! We've been waiting for this moment ever since we started planning the wedding," Mr. Cartwright said as he held his future bride's hand._

_"It'd be really nice to be finally walking down that aisle. After all that horrendous planning, choosing, and whatnot, it's a great relief that this day has finally come," Miss Weasley added with a smile._

There was also a photo of them beside the article. Damien was smiling cheekily while Ginny was blushing furiously.

He pinched his nose, trying to avoid an impending headache. He then went to the kitchen to get a mug of strong coffee to clear his head of all the worries and the possible consequences of what he was about to do. He was just about to resume to his pacing when he heard a soft tapping. He looked for the source of the sound and found a tawny owl tapping his beak on a window. Draco opened it deftly and let the owl in. There was a roll of parchment tied to the bird's leg. Draco untied it quickly and scanned the note with furrowed eyebrows. 

_Draco, _

_ Everything's ready. You have nothing to worry about. Just prepare your belongings and apparate to King's Cross tomorrow morning. I'll meet you there. See you! _

_ Blaise_

Draco crumpled the parchment and made his way upstairs.

* * *

It was the day before her wedding, and Ginny couldn't help but feel restless. Ever since her encounter with a certain platinum-haired male, she felt weary and a little depressed. She didn't know why, but her decision was eating her, bit by bit. The past fourteen days were like fuzzy dreams; she couldn't remember half the things she did, all because of him. She hadn't even realized that she would take on something life-altering tomorrow. 

She knew or rather she convinced herself all throughout the last two weeks that marrying Damien was right. No matter how much she tried erasing Draco from her mind, little thoughts about him would make their way into her head, and those little thoughts would pile up on her little mind, forming an unwelcome mass. When this happened, she would vent all her confusions, frustrations, and just plain restlessness on a person, or she would just talk to herself, vacantly staring into space, without any care about her surroundings. Right now though, she was burdening Hermione with the task of listening to her rambling. 

"Hermione, I can't take this any longer! Why won't he leave my mind?" Ginny wailed as she pulled her copper hair, making it stand at different angles. 

They were at Hermione's flat, located at East London. Hermione was quietly sipping her coffee when Ginny suddenly appeared inside her kitchen wailing like a mad woman. "Ginny, what are you talking about? You've been wailing that you couldn't take it any longer for Merlin knows how long. And would you please sit down? You're making me dizzy with your pacing," Hermione said unblinkingly as she calmly sipped her brewed coffee.

Ginny stopped pacing, looked at her for a second or so, and sat down opposite Hermione at the kitchen table. She sighed, and tried to organize her thoughts. It was a difficult task, truth be told. Her mind was brimming with thoughts, stubborn thoughts at that, and it only made voicing them out harder. 

Hermione noticed her friend's distress. "Ginny, you can tell me. It's alright. Tell me what's bothering you," she said as she laid a hand on Ginny's tense shoulder.

Ginny smiled at her friend. It was times like this that she appreciated her family and friends most. "It's-it's nothing. I shouldn't have disturbed you," Ginny replied, traces of weariness appearing all of a sudden.

"Gin, you can tell me. I can tell something's troubling you. Actually, you've been like that for two weeks now. I'm concerned about you. You look so tired and drained. And you stare into space, mumbling to yourself," Hermione said, concern etched in her delicate features. 

"Okay, I'll tell you. I suppose you won't leave me alone until I spilled the beans," Ginny sighed. "Hermione, I saw Draco three weeks ago when Damien and I attended that dinner that his father sponsored. I invited Draco to my wedding, but when Damien found out, he got angry and demanded that I withdraw my invitation. And because I was afraid that Damien might leave or something, I went to Draco two weeks ago, and ever since then, I couldn't get him out of my mind. I just hope Damien didn't notice."

Hermione seemed to think things over and seemed not to be affected in the slightest bit by the sudden onslaught of words. After several minutes, she finally replied, "Do you love him?"

"Of course, I love Damien-"

"Not Damien. I meant Draco."

"No," she answered a bit too quickly, but Hermione gave her a knowing look. "Fine! Yes, I love the damn Ferret. When I saw him again, something inside me was rekindled. I thought that feeling was gone, but it came back."

Then there was silence, a silence so thick that a Knut dropped would resound in the entire house. 

Ginny felt like there was a boulder lifted off of her shoulders. It was a great feeling to have finally told someone the thing that was bothering her for some time now. It was hard to admit, but she really loved Draco even after all the heartaches that he gave her, all the time that stood between them, and even after she met Damien. 

"Who do you love most?" Hermione said, breaking the silence and stating the unavoidable question.

Ginny sighed. She knew that answer no matter how much she tried to convince herself that she loved the other more. She tried to obliterate that pesky thought and to persuade her mind to go on with the wedding, but it was a failed attempt. "Draco," was her only response.

"Then, why are you marrying Damien?" 

"Because I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what, Ginny?" 

"Afraid of getting hurt again. Damien can't hurt me, but Draco can. I can't afford someone breaking my heart again."

Hermione sighed. She hadn't realized the turmoil that Ginny was facing. If she continued the wedding, she would be unhappy for the rest of her life, regretting letting go of Draco. "Ginny, that's love. Love can hurt sometimes, but you shouldn't let that blind you. You love Draco, you know it yet you deny yourself the one thing that will make you happy. Damien won't make you happy because you don't really love him. I can see it in your eyes. You're only marrying him to escape."

"I know," Ginny sniffed, tears silently running down her cheeks, "but it seems like I can't escape."

"You'll regret it if you let him go. Ginny, Draco loves you. If you'd have seen him for the past year....he was so miserable without you," Hermione said, not bothering to stop Ginny from crying. Hermione knew she had to cry and let everything out at some point. 

"Really?"

"Really." Hermione then hugged Ginny and let her cry her frustrations out, giving her a shoulder to cry on.

After several minutes passed by, Ginny's tears had already subsided while Hermione was bent over the kitchen counter, making tea for Ginny.

"So I suppose the wedding is off," Hermione stated as she set a cup before Ginny.

"Yes, it is."

"Scones?"

"Yes, please."

Hermione sat down opposite Ginny, with a cup of hot coffee in her hand. "When are you going to tell him?"

Ginny did not answer for a moment. She was, in fact, thinking when she'd tell Damien, how she was going to tell him, and what his reaction will be. In truth, she had intentionally forgotten that little detail. "I don't know," Ginny finally replied, her eyes carefully avoiding Hermione's.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, "you have to tell Damien pretty soon because if you don't, you'll find yourself in a very horrible position tomorrow."

Ginny fell silent again and seemed to think things through, but after a few seconds, she answered, "I'll tell Damien later during dinner."

"Are you sure you can do such an arduous task?" Hermione asked. "Because if you can't, I'll tell him instead," she offered.

"I can do it. Besides, it's only proper that I'd be the one to break the news," Ginny replied as she picked up another scone from the small pile before her.

"Okay, but I suppose you'd want to prepare how you're going to say it to him."

Ginny nodded her response. It would be a nasty business if she didn't practice. She'd be stammering until the middle of next week. And besides, if she was going to break the man's heart, she'd at least have the grace to be eloquent. 

"Would you want some help? Because I can assist you in that department," Hermione said willingly.

"Sure, why not? I s'pose I'd at least break his heart fluently and gently."

"Okay. Why don't we start after I get a shower? Is that alright with you?"

"Uh-huh," Ginny replied. "Why don't you get yourself out of your pajamas? I'll wait here in the kitchen."

Hermione then stood up and started walking towards the bathroom; however, when she was only about a few yards away from the table, Ginny spoke up.

"And Mione?"

Hermione turned around to face Ginny. "Yes?"

"Thanks."

* * *

It was a cool and beautiful night. The stars were twinkling in the darkness like diamonds sparkling in an ebony blanket. As there wasn't one cloud in the sky, the moon showered everything with its brilliant brightness. It was a peaceful night and not a cry was heard throughout Ottery St. Catchpole, except perhaps for the crickets who were chirping merrily. Anyone who was outside will have appreciated the scenery, but certainly not Virginia Weasley.

She was standing outside the Burrow, basked in pale moonlight. Sighing, she rapped on the door reluctantly and waited for someone to open it. A few seconds passed and the door finally opened, revealing a lanky twenty-three-year-old. 

"Ginny! We thought you'd never come," Ron almost shouted. After giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he finally lead her to the living room where six redheads were perched on various chairs and divans while their female counterparts aka wives or girlfriends were in the kitchen, making dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright were in a far corner of the room, whispering to each other while some guests were wandering aimlessly in the backyard. 

It was a flurry of arms, congratulations, and hugs when Ginny entered the living room. Almost everyone breathing inside the room was upon her. It was a miracle that she had escaped and found her way to the kitchen. 

"Ginny, dear! You're finally here! Where's Damien?" Molly Weasley said as she hugged her only daughter. "I thought he was with you."

Ginny winced. She was supposed to arrive here together with Damien, but she insisted that she'd rather go alone because she had errands to do before the dinner. "Uh, I arrived alone, Mum, but I reckon Damien will be arriving shortly," she replied. "Can I be of any help?"

"Why don't you help Hermione set the table outside?" Mrs. Weasley suggested as she stirred the soup. 

"Okay." Ginny then made her way towards the backyard where a long table was already placed. The table was, in fact, almost ready; the plates, spoons, forks, knives, glasses, and some other utensils were suitably placed on the table. Only the food was missing apart from the people who would dine. 

"Ginny! It's a good thing you're here already. Your parents were starting to get worried," Hermione said as she walked to where Ginny was standing. She hugged her tightly to try to reassure the redhead. "Don't worry, Gin. You'll be able to tell him. Do you want to practice some more?"

"No, thank you. I've been practicing since I left your flat. Besides, Damien might arrive any minute now," Ginny replied with as much courage she could muster. Outside, she looked calm and composed, though a bit tired; however, inside, everything was chaos. She felt like her intestines were twisting tightly while her esophagus was doing a belly dance. She was a nervous wreck.

"Okay, then. I'll just go to the kitchen and see if I can help with anything." Hermione then walked to the backdoor, leaving Ginny to feel even more nervous than usual.

Ginny then walked to secluded part of their garden, wishing that the night would be over. Careful to remember what she was going to say to Damien, she practiced her little 'speech' one more time in hopes that Damien would not go berserk, but that would be highly unlikely. In a few minutes, Damien would arrive, and she'd have to confront him right away or her resolve would falter. 

Humming to herself, Ginny looked over the wide, green paddock beyond the garden. There were three gnomes scurrying towards the hedge, trying to sneak in to the garden. They were snickering maniacally albeit furtively, with mischievous glints in their small, beady eyes. Her eyes then shifted to a nearby plant where a fat caterpillar was munching on a leaf. The caterpillar looked so happy eating his dinner. Ginny then looked up at the brilliant blanket of luminous bodies, savoring the beauty of her surroundings. It's quite ironic that the night looked so charming when the impending events of the night would be quite catastrophic. 

The hairs on Ginny's nape prickled. She could feel someone watching her from behind. Of course, she didn't need to turn to know who it was. She already knew.

Ginny turned around and found her fiancé, staring at her intently.

"Damien, you're here already," Ginny exclaimed with feigned joy, clearly ignorant of the grave expression on Damien's attractive face. 

Undoubtedly aware of Ginny's anxiety, Damien walked briskly to where his future wife was standing. When he got there, he nodded to Ginny curtly and said, "Virginia, we need to talk."

Ginny quickly dropped her charade, having finally noticed Damien's expression and tone of voice. "I know. I- I need to tell you something." 

"Can we go to a more private area? I think our conversation requires seclusion," Damien said, his eyes never leaving Ginny's face. 

"Okay. We can go inside to my room--"

"That will be fine." Damien then turned around and started walking towards the backdoor, leaving Ginny behind. He was, in all honesty, confused and uncertain, but he was also seething deep inside. Hopefully, nobody noticed how tense he was or the somber expression his face showed or that he was unnaturally quiet and reticent. 

Ginny watched her fiancé walk hurriedly, leaving her behind. It was so unlike Damien to be so cold, she thought. She watched him more, trying to figure out what was wrong, momentarily forgetting that she was about to break off the wedding. _'Okay, something's up with him. No kiss, no hug, not even a smile...He's supposed to be like that after I tell him that the wedding is cancelled...Hmmm...something's definitely wrong...'_ She stared at him longer, still puzzled over the abrupt change in Damien's demeanor. 

"Are you coming or not? I thought you need to tell me something," Damien said acidly, breaking Ginny's reverie. He was waiting by the backdoor. 

Ginny shook her head as if trying to clear her head and sighed. "I'm coming...I'm coming," she muttered to herself as she started walking towards Damien. As she reached him, people started bustling out of the door, hindering them from entering. They pushed past the flood of redheads and walked towards the stairs, but as they were about to climb, a voice stopped them.

"Gin, Damien," Mr. Weasley said heartily, a smile on his face, "where are you two going? Dinner's about to start. C'mon." 

Damien looked at Ginny momentarily, thinking. "We'll talk after dinner," he said surreptitiously. He then turned towards the door and walked towards Mr. Weasley, leaving her alone once again. He smiled at the his future father-in-law and walked past him. 

"Ginny? What are you waiting for? C'mon, the food will be cold by the time we get there!" Arthur said to his only daughter, who was feeling quite miserable under her father's gaze.

"Okay, Dad. I'm coming. You know, I'm not going to miss the delicious dinner Mum cooked for tonight," she replied as she walked towards her father. "Dad, what would your reaction be if, say, I-I broke off the wedding?" she asked in a whisper.

Arthur Weasley looked at her daughter intently, sizing her up. "Well, I don't know, actually, but I'll probably be shocked," he said. "You aren't getting cold feet are you?" He looked at her suspiciously with an impish grin.

"Of course not!" Ginny replied too quickly. "That would be ridiculous and absurd!" she laughed nervously. 

"Are you sure?" her father said, with a knowing look.

"Uh, yes," Ginny said uncertainly, but that only made her father raise his eyebrows. "Er, no?"

"Ginny..."

"Why don't we discuss this after dinner?" she said, evading possible queries by her father.

"Fine, we'll discuss this after dinner," he said to Ginny as they walked towards the backyard, "but you better eat a lot during dinner because I believe you have a lot to tell after dinner, especially to Damien."

"Wha-"

"I heard what he said to you awhile ago," Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh, I see. Well, I certainly will tell and explain a lot of things after dinner," Ginny said. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Could you possibly help me disappear after dinner?"

"No."

"Okay." _'This is going to be a long night.'_

* * *

Dinner was a boisterous and lively event. The Weasleys, their counterparts, Harry, Hermione, Damien, his parents, and some more guests were all seated in a long table, in the middle of the backyard. Platters of various food were passed around the table during dinner while some people conversed about varied subjects. Most of the men were discussing quidditch and the newest model of the LightiningBolt, the Firebolt's counterpart. Meanwhile, the women were discussing the latest trends and fashions. Most of them not noticing the looks shared between Ginny and Damien. 

When dinner was over and the table was cleaned, people went inside again for a mug of hot chocolate. A mass of redheads were sitting by the fireplace, specifically Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron, together with Harry, who enthusiastically explained to the brothers the perfect execution of the Wronski Feint. The women were all huddled together by the huge bay window, on the far side of the Weasleys' living room, discussing the abnormal habits of their husbands, boyfriends, or in Ginny's case, fiancé while the Cartwrights, Mr. Weasley, and Percy were discussing the potential developments of the Ministry of Magic's system in a corner of the room.

Once in awhile, Ginny would cast a nervous glance at Damien, who would look directly at her when she would glance at him, making her turn away. Ginny was, in fact, beyond nervous; she was already tense and jumpy. She tried talking to her sister-in-laws about anything under the sun, but the conversation would always shift to her wedding, which only made her more nervous. 

"So Ginny, where are you and Damien settling after your honeymoon?" Theresa, Charlie's wife, asked. 

"Uh, Damien's handled all those things, actually," Ginny replied, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?" George's girlfriend asked as she sipped her tea.

"Well," Ginny said, "Damien handled that as well." 

Ginny wasn't holding up much. The questions thrown at her only made her more miserable and bleak because she was about to break the wedding in, say, the next few hours of the night. And that fact only made her face pallid, making the freckles sprinkled across her nose stand out more.

Hermione, being the clever and vigilant person that she was, noticed Ginny's discomfort at answering questions related to her wedding or her future with Damien. She glanced at Ginny for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Girls, would you be so kind to let me steal Ginny for a moment? I need to talk to her about some...last minute wedding preparations," Hermione said calmly. When everyone said yes, Hermione steered Ginny, who sighed and silently thanked the heavens for giving her a friend like Hermione, away from the chitchat and inquiries of the ladies. 

"Thanks! I thought the questions weren't going to end," Ginny exclaimed when they were at the other side of the room.

"It's alright," Hermione replied. "Are you okay? You look so pale and tense."

"Uh, yes, I'm okay. A little nervous, but okay," Ginny smiled.

"Have you talked to Damien?"

Ginny knew that question would come. It was inevitable, but she was still afraid Hermione would ask that. "No, actually. We were supposed to talk, but it was already time for dinner. He said we'd talk after dinner."

"Well, why aren't you talking to him right now?" 

"Because...I'm afraid of what his reaction might be. Besides, something's different with him-" Ginny was cut off by a voice behind her.

"What's different with me?" Damien asked as he looked at Ginny with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing," Hermione replied. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not a very long time. I can assure you that, Hermione," Damien replied curtly. He turned to his fiancé and looked at her witheringly. "Virginia, I believe we need to talk."

Ginny was dreading that one statement ever since she finished eating her dinner. "Um, okay. Why don't we go to my old room for some privacy?" she said, deftly eluding Damien's piercing eyes.

"Excuse us, Hermione." Damien then started for the stairs, leaving Ginny behind for the umpteenth time. 

Ginny smiled at Hermione crookedly. "Well, I guess this is it then."

Hermione smiled back, trying to reassure her friend. "Yeah...Good luck, Gin," she said comfortingly.

Ginny took a deep breath before heading towards the stairs. When she reached the door to her room, she took another deep breath and pushed the door open. 

Upon entering, she found Damien already seated on her old bed, his eyes glazed as if thinking. She closed the door silently to avoid unwanted attention from downstairs, snapping Damien out of his thoughts. 

Her room was small compared to her older brothers, but it was decorated splendidly. The walls were painted with a pale yellow color while the ceiling was painted with a dark blue, bright golden stars scattered upon it. Her bed was placed by the window, enabling her to view the night sky if she wanted to. 

Ginny slowly made her way towards a chair by her vanity. She grasped the chair's shoulders and moved it, so she could face Damien as they talk. She sat on it gracefully and looked at everything apart from Damien, who was looking at her as if he was looking at her soul. Ginny was squirming under his gaze and tried to compose her thoughts, so that they could finally get things over and done with.

"Damien, I-" Ginny started, "I can't marry you." She waited for Damien's reaction, but nothing came.

That was a blow to Damien although he already knew it. He tried to hide his remorse and anger, and said in a restrained voice, "I know. I know you love someone else."

Ginny was clearly baffled and confused. "But how--"

Damien held up his hand to silence Ginny. "I-I overheard you practicing during the afternoon." He had apparated inside her flat that afternoon and overheard Ginny reciting what she was going to say to Damien. When he heard everything, he was crushed and heartbroken, almost shocked by Ginny's speech. He wanted to beat Draco to a bloody pulp right there and then. 

"But you never came to my flat today," Ginny argued.

"I did. I wanted to surprise you, but I was the one surprised that afternoon," Damien said, sadness unmistakably visible in his blue eyes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I don't know...I didn't know myself," Ginny said as she looked at Damien's glum face. "I'm sorry..."

Damien looked at her intently and seemed to size her up. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You're only engaged to the wrong bloke..."

An uncomfortable silence enveloped them as the minutes trickled by. Damien was staring at the floor, clearly sad and disheartened. His mind was unnaturally clear, but his heart was tumultuous, truth be told. 

All nervousness gone, Ginny spoke up, breaking the silence. "Are you mad at me?" she asked as she stared at Damien.

Damien seemed to hesitate for a bit. He slowly raised his eyes to meet Ginny's and answered, "No, I'm not angry at you...I'm angry at Malfoy because he stole you from me, but then, one can't actually steal something that was actually his in the first place.

"Ginny, your heart always belonged to him, no matter how much I tried to convince myself that you were in love with me. You always seemed to be so detached before, like some part of you was missing...I must admit that I was quite baffled why you were like that, but when you saw Malfoy again at that dinner, you seemed to light up. And I realized that you didn't really give your heart to me, it already belonged to someone else..."

At this point, Ginny saw a tear falling down from Damien's smooth face. She herself was sniffing back tears that were trying to escape her eyes. "I'm sorry, Damien. I'm sorry for hurting you..."

He smiled at her, a sad smile that didn't reach his eyes. "No, don't be sorry. It's a good thing that this happened and that we aren't getting married tomorrow. If we did, things might become worse. Besides, Draco's shadow will always follow us, and we'd probably end up having a divorce...

"Ginny, you love Malfoy...It's clear in your eyes. I-I can't marry someone who doesn't truly love me..."

Ginny stood up carefully and made her way towards her old bed. She sat beside Damien and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry this all happened...If I had the power, I would make all the hurt go away, but I can't. 

"You were always so good to me, and I repaid you back with this. You gave me a friend when I needed one, and I'm grateful for that. If it hadn't been for you, I'd still be a wreck right now. Thank you..." Ginny pulled back and gave Damien a kiss on the cheek. 

They both sat in silence, digesting what had just happened between them. Ginny hadn't expected Damien's composed reaction. When she saw him cry, she almost regretted breaking off the wedding. She looked at him once more, carefully memorizing every detail of his face. 

Damien looked at Ginny and smiled at her. "Who's going to tell the others that the wedding is off?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"Why don't we just owl them? I think I won't be able to face them. Besides, I won't be able to handle the possible onslaught of questions and the media," Ginny answered tiredly.

"Yeah, I don't like to face my parents _and _the media," Damien said. "Why don't you owl all the guests and I'll handle the other arrangements with the venue, the catering, and the minister?"

"Sure, I suppose I can handle writing to them," Ginny said. "Hey, why don't we just apparate out of here? All of them are probably curious why we disappeared."

Damien shook his head and replied, "No, I rather like to be alone right now. Don't worry, I'll tell them you went home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

Ginny stood up and straightened her clothes. She was about to apparate, but something stopped her. "Damien?"

Damien looked at her straight in the eye and said, "Yes?"

She seemed to hesitate a little, but decided to say what she wanted to say. "We can still be friends after this, right?"

"Of course, if you're not going to be my life-partner, I'd want you to be my friend, all things considered," Damien replied with a smile. 

"Thank you, Damien," Ginny grinned back and apparated to her flat. 

* * *

"_Kkkrring! Kkrrinng! TIME TO GET YOUR ARSE UP!_" Draco's magic alarm clock shouted.

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes slowly, adjusting them to the sun's brightness. He stared at the canopy for several moments before he rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. Standing up slowly, Draco turned off his alarm --that was already shouting at the top of its voice-- and strode off towards his bathroom to take a shower. 

It was actually a miracle that he had slept soundly last night. Usually, he'd be tossing and turning, unable to sleep until around four in the morning. However, last night he was already fast asleep by midnight. Nevertheless. he still looked gaunt and haggard as before. 

He dressed quickly in his garments and made his way downstairs towards his kitchen. He made a cup of coffee for himself and looked at his kitchen wistfully. He had been living in this house for the past four years. Naturally, he would have stayed at the Manor, but he couldn't just bear looking at the halls and the portraits, reminding him of his parents' demise, so he had opted to buy a house in the city, far away from his past. 

He would miss this cozy house, no matter how much he hated to admit it. A lot of things happened in this house, things that he'd never want to forget, like the times he spent with Virginia Weasley. He would miss her terribly, but what he's doing is for the best. 

He stood up and went to the sink. He washed his cup and left it on the counter. Sighing, he walked towards his living room, where his things were already placed. In a few minutes, he'd be leaving his home and it took great willpower to even think of leaving. He took out a piece of parchment from his pocket and went to his eagle owl, perched on his couch. 

"Okay, Newt, you know who to give this, right?" Draco said to his owl as he tied the piece of parchment. The eagle owl hooted in response. "You're going to stay there while I'm gone, okay?" Draco then stroked his owl's soft back and smiled at him. "I'm going to miss you, pal, but I need to do this. Besides, you'll know where to find me." Newt then nibbled his master's finger one last time and flew out the window.

Draco gathered all his belongings and apparated to King's Cross, but right after he disappeared, someone apparated inside his house. 

"Draco? Are you here?" Ginny said to the air. She explored the house, looking for Draco. She searched every room in the house, but found hair nor hide of Mr. Malfoy. 

"He's probably gone out for some coffee," Ginny said to herself as she walked back to the living room. "I guess I can come back later." And she disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting in a chair, sipping her coffee while reading the morning paper. The headline, of course, was about the wedding of the year, only that it was not going to happen. Owls were sent out to all the guests that morning, stating that there will be no wedding due to some confidential reasons and that the couple agreed amicably. Some speculated that there was a third party while some said that the bride got cold feet, but Hermione knew the real reason.

She was about to turn the page to the real news when a faint _Pop!_ echoed throughout the house. She looked up and found a redhead standing inside her flat. "Ginny! Are you alright?" Hermione said as she stood up and hugged Ginny.

"Yes, I'm alright," Ginny answered.

"How's Damien?"

"Well, I saw him this morning and he seems fine to me," Ginny said as she sat down beside Hermione on the couch. 

"So both of you are still in good terms?"

"I think so," Ginny replied as she saw the Daily Prophet. "I see you've been reading the paper."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, you won't believe the hogwash they've been saying about your wedding," she said with a shake of her head. 

"Yeah, I know." Ginny looked at Hermione and asked, "Mione, do you know where Draco is? I went to his house awhile ago and there wasn't one trace of him there."

"Really? I don't know eit-" Hermione said, but she was cut off as an eagle owl swooped down from nowhere and landed in between Hermione and Ginny. "Wha-"

Ginny squinted her eyes as she looked at the eagle owl. "That owl looks familiar..." The owl sauntered towards Hermione and hooted. "It looks like it's for you, Mione."

Hermione slowly untied the string holding the parchment and stroked the owl's back in the process. She browsed through the letter quickly and as she got to the end, her cinnamon eyes were wider than usual.

Ginny, of course, noticed the change and asked, "What's wrong?" 

Hermione just looked at Ginny unbelievingly. "Well, the letter's from Draco, actually," she said slowly. "Ginny, he's gone off to Italy." 

_**The End...for now.**_

* * *

**Author's Note: ** It is the end of Addicted; however, there will be a sequel entitled Somewhere Out There. It will be three chapters. Now, I know I could've made Somewhere Out There chapters 3, 4, and 5 of Addicted, but I felt that it was another story, separate from Addicted. I'll probably post SoT chapter 1 somewhere mid-July, after OotP's release. 

I would really appreciate critiques of any kind, since I do not have a beta-reader. Well, I let my younger sister read it before I post it, but she doesn't really give a thorough criticism of my writing. So please, review. I don't mind flames, not at all. 


End file.
